14 years later
by XxEmphaticxXxErynxX
Summary: What would happen if bella DID change, if her and edward had a child, and if he was a human untill his 17 birthday! but what if something messed with that, namely Tiffany Artiquete. read for more info!
1. Chapter 1

**(an: I DONT OWN ANYTHING OF STEPHENIE MEYERS!!!)**

I woke up that morning to a usual gloomy day. It seemed as though it always rained in Forks, Washington… it didn't matter to me. I just loved looking out the window and seeing the rain dance on the leaves, so elegantly beautiful, as if every drop was choreographed.

"No, it's Monday?!" I exclaimed in horror as I looked at the calendar that hung on the wall of my lavender painted room.

I hated Mondays, come to think of it I hated every day of the week except for Wednesday. Because in Forks Intermediate school we have block days, Wednesdays we had two hours of first, third and fifth period while Thursdays we had two hours of second, fourth, and sixth. They are better known, to me, as the Wednesday of happiness (only because we have a BEUATIFUL 7th grader named Andrew in my first period web design class) and the Thursday of doom (including two hours of math, P.E., and science (which would be bearable if P.E. and science had different teachers))

I took a shower and put on my layered shirt, my jeans, and my signature accessory, the headband. Of course when I go down stairs I have a note from my mom.

_**Tiffany,**_

_**I will be working late so have something from the fridge for dinner, and that means no cereal! I love you!**_

_**Mom**_

I grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and started assembling my cereal. I picked up my favorite book, Twilight, to read while having my breakfast. As soon as that was done I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door.

The bus stop seemed like miles away when walking to it but in actuality it was less than 500 feet. I took my usual lonely spot under the white sign that read: "School bus stop". Of course the bus was late, the one day I forget to bring an umbrella its pouring down rain.

As the bus finally got to me I took the small three steps up to see the bus was empty as all days. I was the first one on and the last one off. I sat by the emergency exits and watched as the other kids from different stops started getting on. Finally I looked up, and there was Andrew. I nearly fainted at his appearance, messy brown hair with big blue eyes and perfectly chiseled features (no one knew what his abs looked like though, because he always hid them in baggy long-sleeved shirts).

He looked over at me with a kind of awkward smile on his face.

"Hi." He said as if the words couldn't have come out of his mouth any faster.

"Hi." I replied, of course my brain was melting and that's the only word I could think of.

We sat in silence on the bus, two rows apart, until finally we got to school. I looked at the opening to see a familiar face smiling at me. It was molly. My best friend for over a year now, meeting me out front as she always did. Her red curls bouncing up and down over her brown eyes and her short figure standing straight up. I ran up and hugged her.


	2. Andrew Cullen

**(an: I dont own the book twilight or any of its contents!!!)**

"How was your weekend, Mrs. I don't have the common courtesy to charge my phone every once in a while?" She said it with a slight mocking and sarcastic tone that if you didn't hang out with her 6 hours a day 5 days of the week you wouldn't be able to catch.

"Boring, I had to go see my dad (Robert), my baby brother (Justin), and BFH, who was unbelievingly annoying!" BFH was another name me and molly made up for my dad's girlfriend Sharon. It stands for bitch-from-hell.

We walked around campus not saying a word. We hung out so long we kind of knew what the other person was thinking. I didn't even know where we were walking, I was daydreaming about Andrew and by the expression on molly's face and I think she new. The bell suddenly snapped me from my daydream.

"TTYL!" Molly said as she walked to band.

"L8r G8r!" I said trying to think of plan on how to avoid thinking about Andrew.

It wasn't really easy, he had first period with me, sat at our group table and on top of it all, he sat directly across from me with his back towards the board so I would see him even if I tried to pay attention to the lesson plan. My other attempts had failed… miserably! I walked into Web Design and saw Mr.Knowland smiling his sarcastic and evil grin.

"We will be switching seats today!" Mr.Knowland announced. Wearing his plaid Capris and Hawaii patterned button down shirt. I gave a shudder at the thought of those clothes on anyone else.

Completely oblivious to my surroundings as the other people sighed and groaned I was happy. Maybe I will be able to actually pay attention during class.

"Yes!" I whispered excitedly, maybe too loud for a whisper. My cheeks turned red as most of the other kids looked at me.

As he rattled off the names I listened for mine.

"Tiffany Artiquette," Mr. Knowland said with his hand raised above a desk. "Andrew Cullen," he said passing by another desk.

No, no, no! I'm sitting next to Andrew! A moment ago I was glad to be away from him so I could pay attention but now… he was sitting next to me! My eyes widened in horror as he took the seat next to mine. I quickly composed my face before he noticed.


	3. Edward and Bella

(**I DONT OWN STEPHENIE MEYERS'S BOOK TWILIGHT'S CHARACTERS!!!)**

As I sat down I noticed the smell coming from near me. It wasn't like anything I've smelt before; it was a floral yet spicy yet musky smell. I wanted to smile as I realized it was Andrew but I kept myself calm by humming to myself (most of the time that worked especially when I hummed Avril Lavign's songs). Finally the bell rang and I got my stuff ready. Andrew immediately came up to me and walked with me to advanced pre algebra (even though he had that class 6th period). When I finally realized he was talking to me I listened.

"…so I was wondering if you would like to come to my house with me after school, my mom and dad are picking me up?"

"Sure!" as soon as I said it I thought I it sounded desperate.

The rest of the day went by like a blur. Before I knew it the bell for the end of 6th period science rang. Now I couldn't remember what I had planned on saying and I couldn't put it off any longer. I walked out of the class and there he was. Completely calm leaning against the door frame waiting for me.

"They're here." Unknowingly he almost made it sound like we were in a horror film.

"Okay." I said in a less than convincing calm manner. I took a deep breath, exhaled, and then we walked to the back of the school. "Why are we going this way?"

"My parents think there's less traffic going the long way 'round." He said in a calm tone.

When we reach the back gates I look and I see an S60 R Volvo parked on the curb. (I only knew that because my dad had pointed one out to my last week) It was silver with tinted windows. It was the kind of car that was made to look sleek but not stand out.

"Shall we?" he said opening the back door to let me in. I didn't answer, I was too nervous.

Ii got in to the car, on the seat behind the driver, and Andrew sat next to me. I looked to the passenger's side of the car and see a beautiful woman. She looked very young with no wrinkles and chalky white skin. She smiled a sweet smile and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Cullen and this is my husband…"

I cut her off in mid-sentence," Edward Cullen." I finished it for her.

Edward shot a glance in Andrews's direction who looked completely confused at how I would know that. Andrew then looked at his father with a confused befuddled look and after an eternity of silence Edward started the car.

It was five minutes that I had stared out the window before I heard Edward speak, "How did you know my name?" he said with an annoyed and frustrated look on his face.

"I don't know, I was looking at Bella and then…" Bella interrupted me.

"How did you know I liked to be called Bella?" she said.

"I don't know, I just looked into your eyes and saw your whole life story. That first day, James, the Volturri… It was as if I was reading a book," Your eyes held so much information, emotions, and knowledge… It was all too easy to know your history."


	4. the creek

(**an: i dont own stephenie meyers's blah blah blah books!)**

"It doesn't matter," Edward said," Many people can get a lot of information from someone's eyes."

"Can you read Bella's mind, now that she's a vampire and all, or were you just answering Andrews's worries in his head?" I asked. I felt a sudden splurge of questions that were about to burst out.

"He still cannot read my mind." Bella answered my question with an oddly relaxed tone in her voice.

"What about me?" I was genuinely curious. I was hoping I would be the second blue moon that he couldn't read my mind.

All of a sudden I hear the tires screech to a halt and I look up to see a white mansion sitting alone in the middle of a meadow. Before I can grasp the concept I felt a sudden rush of cool wind coming from my side door. Andrew held out one hand to help me up. I started humming mindlessly and then everyone turned to me. Edward, Bella, and Andrew were all looking like I just did something horrible. I stopped humming.

"What did she just do?" Bella asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know, I've never heard anything like it." Edward said making me feel as though I would be asked to hum again.

Just then Carlisle appeared on the porch, "Who did that?" he asked even more confused then Edward was.

"I did…" I said meekly and shyly.

"Get inside quickly!" Carlisle yelled.

We all rushed inside, but with Bella and Edwards super speed my sprinting seemed like an evening stroll. We get in the house and I see the famous baby grand piano that Edward played Bella's lullaby on. I turned and saw Alice, Jasper, and Esme standing at the bottom of the stairs. Alice looked more beautiful then I'd pictured her.

"So remind me again who made that noise." Carlisle wasn't making a request he was making a demand.

"I did." I said defensively as if I was going to argue with any of the Cullen's over whether my voice sounded good or not.

"You two should go out back to the creek." Edward said to me and Andrew. He was gesturing to the long south facing glass wall.

Andrew and I walked in silence as we got to the creek. We sat on one of the big rocks that had been buried with a bit still sticking out over the edge of the creek.

"So you know my dad and mom are…"

"Vampires."

"And that I'm still…"

"Human."

"Those people at the stares were my aunt, uncle, and grandmother."

"I know. Alice, Jasper, and Esme." I said with a shrug.

"And your not scared?!" He asked as if it was crazy that I hadn't been scared. I probably wasn't scared because I wanted to be one of them but nobody knew that except for probably Edward.

"Why would I be?" I don't know why I had just uttered the stupidest sentence in the world but it didn't scare me really.

"A guy you barely know just brought you to a house full of blood drinking vampires who at the moment are talking about what that thing was you did!"

"First of all they're Vegetarian Vampires and secondly… what thing I did? Humming?" I was confused. Never before in my life had I felt like I did something so wrong as it felt right now.

"No. You weren't just humming; you did some voodoo thing with your voice."

"I don't understand." I finally admitted. I never did point out my faults. Even when I know I did it wrong I don't ask for help ever. This will have to be an exception.

"Come on inside you two!" I heard Alice. Her wind-chime voice was just as I had pictured it.

We walk inside the room with 6 vampires all staring at me, five of them wearing earmuffs.

"What's this about?" I asked as the room started spinning.

"Will you please sing for us, we have to do a test?" Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked. If the song was too good I would have to say know or risk embarrassing myself.

"Just sing 'Can I have some soda?' over and over."

I started singing and in a split second Edward (Who wasn't wearing earmuffs) and Andrew were at my feet with 2 diet Pepsis.

"That proves it," Carlisle said taking his ear muffs off. "She is a siren!"

"What's a siren?" I asked quizzically. After 2 minutes of complete silence I went off. "God damnit if someone doesn't tell me what a siren is right now…" I was cut off by someone rubbing my shoulder, a calming relaxing sensation went through me. It wasn't the cool calm hands of a vampire I had expected; it was Andrews's hand that made its way down my arm and then intertwining its fingers with mine. "Jasper please don't try to calm me down."

"That wasn't me." He said as though he was on trial.

I immediately looked at Andrew and my blood started pulsing faster as my cheeks turned from pink to red. And that's when I blacked out.


	5. No more

(**an: blah blah blah stephenie meyers blah blah not mine!)**

"Is she going to be all right?" I heard a muffled voice say.

"Yeah, she just hurt her head." I heard the other voice say. It took my brain a few seconds to realize it was Alice.

"Andrew?" I knew it didn't sound like I was as calm as I tried to make it sound.

"Yes I'm here," he paused for a moment before speaking again, "Does your head hurt?" I was shocked. He was so genuinely worried that I couldn't tell if it was for the security of his family or if he just was worried about me.

"Yes I'm fine. Did I hit my head?"

"No, I caught you before you fell. You probably have a big headache but that's about it." It was Edward. I felt my eyelids flutter open to see everyone standing over me. I suddenly remembered the question I had before I fainted.

"What's a siren?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"A siren," Carlisle started, "Is a human woman, or in your case girl, that, when singing, can get a man to do whatever you want. First you wanted Andrew to invite you over and that happened, then you wanted a soda and that happened too."

"So, if I get this right, I can seduce men?" was this really happening to me? The most superficial thing in the world, and its happening to me!

"Yes, and its especially potent to vampires." Carlisle said sternly.

"I've got to go!" I said running out the door. I caused enough trouble for one day. It wasn't till I reached the creek in the back of the house that I realized I was crying.

I didn't know where I was going to go; I just knew that I had to leave before I realized what I was dreading.I didn't want my suspicion to be confirmed. That Andrew didn't really like me, he liked my voice. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Bella standing above me. Was I really sitting? She sat down beside me.

"I know what your thinking and I didn't need to ask Edward." She said looking into the forest as if recalling some past memory. "You're thinking he only wants your voice," she continued," Edward thinks differently."

"I don't care… for you it was blood you thought Edward wanted… that can change with you becoming a vampire! With me it's my voice… how am I supposed to get rid of my voice?" I yelled between sobs.

"They don't want me to tell you this but there is an option to get rid of you being a siren…"


	6. Driving

**an: I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, ETC. OF STEPHENIE MEYERS'S BOOKS!!!)**

"What?!!? They weren't going to tell me?!!? What is it?" my voice was panicky. No matter what she said I had to stay calm.

"If you were to…change…then that would be it." She said as if I was going to yell at her. My dream was so close, I could almost feel it! But that would mean I would be forever younger then Andrew. I would never be able to see my mother, my father, my baby brother… I wouldn't even be able to think about it.

"Would You?" I was to smart to get confused with this now. But in this moment, I just thought of the only thing I've ever wanted since I was born. This wasn't the rational tiffany, no she was long gone, this was the reckless tiffany. The tiffany that came out when my mother was gone for over 24 hours.

"No, no, no! Edward would kill me if I even told you that! You know I didn't understand how he could be so horrible and not listen to what I wanted when I wanted to change but now, now I understand!" she said reluctantly as if she said too much. "Come on Edward will give you a ride home." She wrapped her strong, bony arm around my shoulders and walked me to the car, Edward sitting in the driver's seat.

I got in the car and I looked out the window to wave good-bye to Bella, but she was long gone. All I could see was the forest going by like a blur.

"It's not true." Edward said as if he was 'listening' on the whole conversation I had with Bella. "He's liked you ever since the first day he saw you."

"Is the other thing true," I knew I just blew Bella's cover but I had to know. I wasn't going to be the girl who gets everything she wants without working hard. I want to get what I deserved, even if that wasn't much. "About me not being a siren?"

He had an expression on his face as if he was thinking about something long and hard. "Yes." he finally answered in defeat.

I didn't know what to say. I could have asked him to change me now guaranteeing an absolute no and me having second thoughts, wait to see what he responded to my thoughts, or I could wait till the same time Andrew changes and then(if our fairy tale fiction romance is going strong) I would asked to be changed.


	7. cough, cough, read and review!

**I came up with this story in a period of 2 days! im really excited and anxious and thats why i posted it all at once!!! i will not be posting anymore untill i hit 10 reviews! sorry about that but i want constructive criticism... this is purely an authors note... sorry if there was any confusion!**


End file.
